Power electronics modules may generate significant heat in operation. Semiconductor devices of power modules are conventionally mounted to heat dissipative substrates that allow heat generated in the chip to be drawn away from the chip itself, which may increase chip life. With an increase in emphasis on weight-lightening, heat spreader designs may be designed progressively thinner. Alternatively, more advanced cooling structures may be implemented in addition to or instead of incorporating large heat sinks into the power module. In some embodiments, the variation in temperature and/or the variation in the coefficient of thermal expansion of contacting components may induce mechanical stress into the bonding line between a chip and a substrate to which the chip is mounted.
An increase in the mechanical stress between the bonding line that joins the chip with the substrate may reduce the useful life of the chip itself, thereby reducing the life of the power module. A reduction in the useful life of the power module may increase costs associated with use of the power modules.
Accordingly, power electronics devices having thermal stress reduction elements may be desired.